My Graceless Heart
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: They had been fourteen and they had been in Scotts bedroom and Scott had pinned a giggling Stiles to his bed where they paused for a minute, only to lean down and press his lips against Stiles'


My Graceless Heart

They had been fourteen and they had been in Scotts bedroom and Scott had pinned a giggling Stiles to his bed where they paused for a minute, only to lean down and press his lips against Stiles'

Warning: Slash. M/M. Supernatural. Werewolves. Kid!Fic. Pre-Series. Alternate Universe. First-Times. First Kisses. Experimentation. Blowjobs. Kissing. Fingering

Authors Notes: I fic'ced and I haven't a care because it is the adorableness that is 'Sciles' and I'm doing this because Scott may sometimes be an irrational douche-canoe who needs to get his priorites straight but I feel that Scott's and Stiles' relationship don't really get enough credit. Also, I just like Scott and Stiles together because Scott is like a puppy - granted, a puppy with an uneven jawline - and Stiles is just a perfect little baby, pretty angel who everyone needs to listen too because everyone is stupid. Also, cute kidboy kisses.

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own **_**Teen Wolf**_**. I will never obtain such a thing and any plots or characters that one may recognise from the original author is not mine.**

* * *

My Graceless Heart

They met when they were five.

The Stilinski's had just moved into Beacon Hills and Melissa McCall and her son, Scott, were the first to greet them when she saw them in the grocery store. Scott had been a firm presence by her side, small hand encased in hers but his attention had been far from his mother.

As the Stilinski's chatted, Amanda greeting Melissa like an old friend whilst John grumbled by aquised to his wifes' demands before grinning at Melissa who had only laughed sadly at them, a despondant air around her that Amanda had filed away for later. Their own son, just shy of turning five, was also a firm presence at Amanda's side but like his slightly older counter-part, his attention had been diverted from the adults to the little boy who stood just a smidge taller than him.

Scott, all long limbs and grabby hands and fly away hair, had taken an interest in the unknown boy who was trying to hide behind his fathers legs whilst trying to also stare at Scott. It seemed like he was as intrigued with Scott as Scott was with him.

Smiling widely, Scott had let go of his mothers hand who smiled brightly down at him before she resumed talking, before he stumbled forward unsteady on his feet like a newborn foal. He had felt a blush well up in his cheeks as he nearly faceplanted into the tiled floors but had smiled widely when he heard the other boy let out a shy giggle.

"Hi!" Scott beamed, waving enthusastically as he righted himself. "I'm Scott!"

The boy giggled behind his hand again. "Genim," Scott, ears almost wiggling as his smile boradened, bounced up and down on the tips of his toes.

"Do you like Batman?"

Genim's eyes lit up and he shyly nodded and Scott couldn't help the strange swirling in his stomach and in his chest. Still shyly smiling but with bright amber eyes, Genim had taken his first step from out of his parents shadows when Scott, stilling blindingly beaming, grabbed a hold of his wrists and pulled him forward. Scott wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed and perhaps if Scott had been a little further away then he thought, Genim would have ended up falling spectaculary into the white tiles but he collasped firmly into Scotts chest, knocking only slight wind from him, making Genim squeak.

Amanda, watching the children, cooed.

Scott, still the slightly taller of the two, wrapped thick arms around Genim, looking for all the world that he was trying to make Genim melt into his body. The hug was tight and Genim had moved his head up at the last minute ending up with his face buried into Scotts throat whilst Scott just caught a glimsp of amber eyes glowing even more brightly in the artifical light hanging overhead.

"You have b-e-a-u-tiful eyes," Scott proclaimed to anyone who was listening. He was particulary proud for say the word 'beautiful', he had heard his mother being called it at the hospital and had promptly asked what it meant and how he could say it. His mother had laughed and sat him down, proceeding to teach him in the ways of saying 'b-e-a-u-tiful'.

Genim, spastically curling hair doing nothing to hide his cheeks, flushed bright red before his own arms locked tightly around Scotts larger body even as his face became buried in Scott's throat and his own fly away hair.

It was then, and only then, that they became aware that the adults had stopped talking. Melissa was looking down at Scott fondly, a loving expression upon her face as she saw her boy embrace another as if he never wanted to let go. Amanda was like Melissa, face bright and open and loving and _fond_ as she giggled under her breath at how Scott had practically wrapped himself like an octopus around Genim. John's weathered face had broke into a broad grin, adoring as he watched his son.

As Scott stared up at them with wide brown eyes, almost like a deer caught in headlights, he tightened his grip on Genim who only buried further into him before loudly proclaiming; "_Mine,_"

Sharing bemused and amused glances, all three adults had shook their heads before laughing quietly, watching as Scott let Genim go, only to plant a firm hand around Genim's slightly smaller one.

* * *

After that, you never had to look far for both boys. If you wanted Genim, all you had to look for was Scott. If you wanted Scott, all you had to look for was Genim.

Due to the fact that their children had became instantanous friends, Melissa, Amanda and John had bonded quickly though it was tough when John was a Deputy, as per their moving agreement and Melissa doing odd-hour Shifts at the Beacon Hills Hospital.

With this free time, came a lot of boredom and so Amanda quickly volunteered in the Hospitals Pedatrician Ward, working and playing with the sick children around her actual job as a Fire Fighter; the fact that she had also asked to be transferred out from Ohio as a Fire Fighter had been a source of many arguments in the Stilinski House, John having been terrified of leaving Genim without one parent whilst Amanda had been horrified of leaving her son without _any_ parents.

But to Genim, things couldn't have been better.

The two boys were completely insepearable; they ate together, they showered together, they napped together. When Genim finally turned six, he had fell out the second story window of his house, having been trying to look through the window when Melissa had been taking Scott back home with the excuse that it was a school night.

(Scott and Genim had both looked at each before Scott had grinned, grabbing ahold of Genim's hand before they hid in Amanda and John's rather large closet.)

No one had any real clue on how he had got up on the window sill but when he pressed forwards against the pane of glass, the window had been open and Genim, unstable had fell forward, screaming. Scott, white-faced, had also screamed, alerting John - who was closer than anyone to the window - to the fact that his son was falling from the window.

He managed to catch him in time, but then he had to deal with an hysterical Scott who wouldn't let go of his pant leg because he wanted to see Genim himself. John, wide smile on his still slightly palid, had chuckled deeply before setting a still shaking Genim on the floor.

Genim had loosened his grip when he saw a crying Scott out the corner of his eyes and had launched himself at his best friend, almost bowling him over if it hadn't been for a still chuckling John. With both arms and both legs wrapped firmly around Scott, Genim had refused to let go of his friend and Scott, in turn refused to let go of Genim and whenever someone tried to part them, Scott was only shake his head and clutch Genim more fiercly to him and chant, "_Mine,_".

They slept in Genim's bed that night.

* * *

Scott recieved his first inhaler when they were six.

They had been outside, carefree with Scott keeping a tight hand upon Genim as if scared to let him go. They had been racing each other, red faced and breathless with both laughter and from running that it was at first hard to tell what was the matter with Scott as they sat, resting on the swings that Genim loved to play on because Scott would always push him extra hard to see if he could reach the top of the world.

But as Scott seemed to go extremely red-faced, was when Genim began to panic because Scott couldn't draw in breath and it felt like his lungs were collapsing and his eyesight was going all tunnelly and bright white sparks shot off beneath his eyelids as he gasped for breath, a flailing hand clasping a crying Genim's who was shouting for help.

The last thing he remembers is Genim's tear-stained face hovering over him.

They slept in Scotts bed that night.

* * *

When they were seven and Scott just a few weeks shy of turning eight, the Hale House burned and only three made it alive. But it wasn't the Hale tragedy that had Genim crying.

The fire had raged for more then a few hours and more then the Hales had been burned alive; Firefighters Chase Crawlines, Joseph Pedle and Amanda Stilinski had been lost into the fires that ravenged the Hale land.

Genim had been in School at the time, the subtitute teacher trying and failing to gain control of the class as Jackson tormented Danny who was trying to get him to shove off but kept smiling whenever Jackson caught his eye, Lydia and Erica conspired in the corner and even at that age, Scott just shivered and turned away because _no_.

Genim had been on the floor between Scotts' legs as Scott began to strangely braid his lengthening hair, fingers clumsy but just this side efficent as a boy, dark skinned and dark eyed and with a strange name that began with a B - Scott was sure it was Boyd - helped him. Genim himself had been playing with the loosening threads of Scotts denim jeans, restless but enjoying the feeling of Scott braiding his hair, as odd as it was.

But then the door opened and his father entered with another officer, still dressed sharply in uniform and John's face was tight and weary and Genim felt his heart pound as his dad smiled sadly at him, holding out a hand.

"C'mon kiddo,"

Scott didn't even have to think about it, he had only stood and Genim had looked at him from the corner of his eye and Scott squeezed the hand that was clutching his before Genim waved to Boyd, who smiled brightly before Genim took his fathers hands and both boys followed him out of the school.

John didn't say anything, only tightened his hand around Genim's and nodded to Scott with a smile.

When he was told, he screamed and screamed and _screamed_. His fists were wild as his tears poured down his face as he beat them uselessly against his fathers chest. The female deputy who was on shift at the front desk sniffled and had to turn away, heart torn at watching the now broken family.

John himself had been crying and had gathered a sobbing Genim into his arms and wouldn't - couldn't - let him go even as Scott, teary-eyed and shaking gazed sadly at Genim.

"I -I lov-love you daddy," Was what Genim whispered into the thick shoulder of John's police uniform, not even noticing the thick scent of smoke that he inhaled. John only cried harder, squeezing his eyes shut tightly to try and get rid of his wifes body, charred and broken from his mind.

They only parted when John's radio sparkled to life, something about how they had found the two Hale kids, a Laura and a Derek and how they seemed unharmed but were being taken to the hospital just in case.

"I love you too kiddo," John had said, on one knee as he kissed his son on the forehead, hating to leave him after such news but knowing he had to keep working. The female deputy nodded and smiled as John passed and whispered to him that she would keep an eye on the boys. John nodded thankfully, smiling at her tiredly and she couldn't help how her heart broke for him.

Genim, face still wet with tears, turned to look towards Scott who was also teary. Scott strode forward and wrapped his arms around Genim, whose knees failed him and they ended up on the floor, clutching each other as if they were the only thing that mattered. They fell asleep like that, each limb carefully tangled with each others and it was hell on the female deputy to pick them up and place them on the small couch in the break room, covering them with a blanket and cooing over how Genim snuffled quietly before snuggling deeper into Scott's chest. She took a picture with a Camera from evidence that one of her co-workers had left out.

* * *

After that, Genim was no longer Genim.

After that, John was no longer John, either.

* * *

Stiles was diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivy Disorder when he was nine.

It had been Melissa who had pointed it out to a perpetually drunken John, who had sunk straight to the bottom with the loss of his wife. Stiles spent more time over at the McCall's than he did his own house. She had become increasingly worried about how Stiles' concentration would always wane rather quickly and that his impulsivity was rather high.

She had wacked John around the head with a rolled up newspaper which had made him curse and Stiles giggle into his hand as Scott laughed freely before Melissa proceeded to lay down the law, telling John to go to the doctors or the hospital to get Stiles checked out.

Dr Gray had been a kind woman, small and slender but with a firm voice that spoke boldly but not in the least unkindly. She had correctly diagnosed Stiles with ADHD - which she then went on to explain was an acronym for Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder - before prescribing different treatments that could be used. They had discussed behavioural management therapy which Stiles, wide eyed, had vocally disagreed with.

There was nothing wrong with his behavior, he was just a little more distracted and inpulsive than the other children.

Dr Gray, smiling widely at Stiles' reaction, had only elaborated on the behavioral management therapy, explaining that a specialist could either work with Stiles one-on-one or with a group and would then proceed to help him try to curb or control his behavior as well as help him learn in an enviroment or in a way that best suited Stiles, she had also explained that it then linked in with something called social skills therapy, which was basically what it sounded like; it would hlep him know how to deal in a social situation and would normally be in groups.

When Stiles had veoted this idea and John, still tired eyed, had nodded, Dr Gray had then moved onto Medication; which somehow made Stiles less scared than what the therapy did. She talked about how some medications were stimulants and how some weren't.

She had then talked about something called Methylphenidate, about how it was a stimulant and that it was a short-lasting drug that would have to be taken more then once a day. She had then moved onto another drug, Adderall which was apparently just as effective as Methlyphenidate but was slightly more long lasting.

Confused and with his brain slightly hurting and his heart aching at his fathers distance, they choose Adderall and left with very strict instructions on how to take it and on any possible side effects of it.

That was his very first prescription but it wouldn't, no doubt, be his last.

* * *

Scott and Stiles kissed when they were ten.

It was completely accidental, they had been playing in Scott's backyard, play fighting and even with Stiles' restless nature and ADHD fueled movements it was always Scott that dominated the fight and who always win whilst Stiles would end up panting and laughing pinned beneath Scott who would laugh with him.

It had been a Saturday and Melissa had been in the kitchen, baking cookies and keeping a watchful eye on the boys and had only laughed when she saw Stiles, yet again, pinned to the grass with Scott laughng triumphantly at him.

Out of breath but still managing to laugh, Scott still kept Stiles pinned to the grassy floor before proceeding to flop all over him. Stiles, giggling even as he was squished by a heavy Scott, tried to use his handsto shove Scott off him but not managing to succeed, Scott only huffingly chuckling at Stiles' failed attempts.

"Move, you big lug!" Stiles shouted, laughing as Scott only shook his head and made himself go even limper over Stiles' body, the sun heating his back nicely. "Jerk!" He giggled, taking the edge of the good-natured insult and Scott couldn't even be bothered to be bothered. They fell silent for a moment, though Scott knew that Stiles was probably thinking about a million things all at once.

"Boys!" Melissa called, voice soft though she was almost yelling through the window. "There's some cookies for you on the kitchen counter!"

Stiles lifted his head and yelled back a heart-felt welcome before turning his head to face Scott who had lifted his own head up. Their noses were only half an inch apart and the lips were almost touching. They both froze, hazel eyes gazing into startled amber as Scott shifted from where he was still lyng across Stiles.

"S-Scott?" Stiles whispered, voice soft and threadbare as Scotts eyes flickered. Scott only shook his head, making to get up onto to have his hand slip in the grass and gravity did it's work.

He fell atop Stiles again, almost winding Stiles completely but it made no sense to either of them at that moment in time. Gravity had done it's own work and when he had fell, Scott's head was in perfect alignment with that of Stiles who was holding his breath at the closeness of their faces.

"Scott?" Stiles questioned again, voice just as threadbare as before. Scott said nothing, breath ghosting over Stiles' lips like paper. Scott paid no attention to Stiles, rather his hazel eyes were gazing at Stiles' lips, as if he was admiring the plump, petal soft lips. It happened in only a second, as if in a fit of pure madness that Scott nor Stiles could fully contain.

Moving his gaze up to that of a startled Stiles, Scott made the first move when he lent his head down and pressed his own lips to Stiles' own even softer ones. Stiles made a startled sound behind his mouth, his lips vibrating with the movement making Scott smile against his lips. His flush settled aross his cheeks and it made Scott's heart ache.

It was brief, just really a brush of lips against lips when Stiles finally got over his surprise. He reciprocated; hesitant and unknowing but making up for it in enthusastiam as he curled his hands into Scotts hair. It was over as soon as it began.

They stared at each other, each blushing as they gazed at each others bee-stung lips, Stiles' hands still twined carefully and delicately into Scotts hair who wasn't at all complaining. They gazed at each other, frozen in time as Scott stayed above Stiles.

"Hi," Stiles whispered shyly, and they broke down in giggles and if their lips ever found one anothers again, it remained their secret.

* * *

Things changed after that, not so much that it was noticable but they became even closer, even more free in the way they showed affection to one another. Melissa had frowned, but had not said anythng against it. John, who had only so very recently been promoted to Sheriff which had then managed to get him back up on his own two feet, had, like Melissa, frowned slightly but had put it out of his mind whe they realized that it had was not having an adverse effect.

One months after that, Stiles had his first panic attack and Scott was terrified.

They weren't sure what sparked it, but Melissa, eyes sad but fond as she stared down at Stiles, had a thought about it being the loss of his mother. His panic attack had happened on the eve of Mothers Day and she herself had spotted a tearful Stiles staring at a picture that someone had took of both McCall's and all three Stilinski's when they had been in the park. Amanda, John and Melissa all sitting near one another whilst Scott and Stiles were at the forefront, with Stiles having been dragged across Scotts lap.

But as she stared down at Stiles, looking so tiny and so fragile in the hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his face, she thought it did not matter what had sparked it, only that they could try to combat it.

"Mummy," She turned to her son, her was looking at Stiles through the plexiglass. Her heart broke for a moment; he hadn't called her that since he was eight and to think that he was doing it because his friend, his best friend was in the hospital, it tugged on her heart strings. Sighing sadly, she bent down and knelt in front of Scott.

"Yes, darling?"

"I want to sit with Stiles," She laughed, she laughed loud and bright and open because it was so typical of her son. So typical to think of Stiles because that was generally all he ever thought about and Melissa - though sometimes concerned - would really have it any other way.

"Of course, baby," She laughed even more at Scotts hoot of triumph and she only just managed to open the heavy door to Stiles' room before Scott had bounded through and was trying to scramble up onto the bed. She sat in the chair next to the bed, carding her fingers through the hair that she had cut just on that weekend. It was short, shorter than it ever been before really but she thought it suited him.

She watched with a fondness she hadn't known before as she watched as her son moved carefully around the bed, burrowing under the white washed blanket that covered Stiles and curling around Stiles, as if trying to spoon him but unsuccessful in his endevour. She watched with adoration in her eyes as her son gently kissed his best frien on the forehead, sighing when Stiles didn't even quiver.

When she looked away to hide her tears, she missed Scott placing a tender kiss on the oxygen mask, just over Stiles' lips.

* * *

They were fourteen when they first experimented with each other.

They had been curious and hormonal teenagers and had just discovered a whole knew corner of the internet that they had never once delved into before and it was called porn. Stiles had knew who he was when he was thirteen, when he caught himself thinking of being in Scott's arms and being kissed and kissing rather than thinking of having a pretty willowy girl and kissing and being kissed.

But then Scott being Scott accidently stumbled across a porn website, Stiles totally blamed facebook for that and what the hell was Jackson doing with a porn website all over his facebook page? He did _not_ want to know what Jackson did when he got freaky.

But then, it kind of spawned from there and Stiles - being the obtuse creature he most definitely _isn't_ - clicks onto the gay porn site and _oh my god _Stiles is getting hard and so is Scott and watching as this big buff dude that looks slightly like an older Scott dominates someone who Scott thinks looks _alot _like Stiles _really_ isn't helping him in this awkward boner situation.

But then he really doesn't care when he feels something flash bright in his stomach and he's aching in pants and he just wants some friction and he doesn't care where he gets it just as long as someone _touches_ him.

He tries not to let his gaze wander off to where Stiles is sitting besides him, tenting in his sleepwear and his lip caught between his teeth as his hands twitch.

Then, they do it again just without the porn.

They didn't mean to let it happen, it just _did_. They had been playing around and Scott had grabbed Stiles around the waist and tickling him furiously, making Stiles laugh and giggle and hiccup so cutely that Scott couldn't help but snort even as he dug his fingers into the grooves of Stiles' ribs underneath his sleep shirt.

Stiles had accidently tripped, and they both fell haphazardly onto Scotts' already messy bed and Scott had pinned a still giggling Stiles to Scotts bed where they pause for only a minute before Scott leans down and presses his lips against Stiles' soft ones, swallowing the slightly moan Stiles gives as their hips clashed together and when he moans, Scotts takes advantage of it because Stiles' mouth is way to addictive to just let go off, he sneaks his tongue in and it's so much more erotic then he ever thought it might be because Stiles is all - _moaning_ and thrusting and Scott can _feel_ himself growing harder and he can feel _Stiles_ growing harder from where he's trying to get some friction on Scotts hardening stomach.

Not really knowing what he was doing, Scott ripped his lips away from Stiles' and used his teeth and tongue to nip down Stiles' neck and Stiles _moaned_ when Scott's teeth were gently biting him before his tongue gently soothed them and Scott felt a bit of pride well up because _he_ had made Stiles moan like that. They didn't even know whtat they were doing but Stiles felt an ache when he moved his hands from Scotts hair and only felt fabric, he wanted to feel skin, he wanted to feel what Scott would feel like when he was like this, all naked and close and intimate and the sheer thought made Stiles cry out and buck up into Scott - though that could just be because their hips had just aligned perfectly and he felt Scotts cock clash with his own and it ripped a whimper from his throat.

"S-Scott," He whined and he scrabbled with the hem of Scotts t-shirt uselessly, trying to get it across to his friend that he wants skin because skin is _good_. But when Scott does nothing more then _growl_ at him - and Stiles has just found a new thing that makes him moan and whimper even more - he feels a surge of confidence because this is _Scott_ and when Scott is distracted when Stiles inadvertedly wrapped his legs around Scott's waist, he twists and suddenly he's on top, straddling Scott and he can feel his best friends hot bulge against his ass and it's _hot_ and he wants it, where he's not exactly sure.

But when he accidently shifts back and he can feel it even more, he just wants to feel it in his hand, he wants to feel Scott, he wants to feel it's heaviness and what it'll feel like because it's bound to be different. He wants to know what it _tastes_ like and his mouth _salivates_ at the thought and that's all he can think off as he stares down at a panting Scott whose eyes are dark and bright and Stiles can't help but think _he_ had done that to his friend and the surge of _something_ he feels in his stomach is more of a punch as he feels lust coil in his gut and his cock harden even more.

"C-Can I?" He does't finish the question though he knew he probably should but Scott only nods frantically, pawing at Stiles' head as though he is trying to force Stiles onto him and if he feels a little crack of lust at the fact that Scott is dominating him, well that's his own business.

"Please!" Scott whines a little and Stiles is shaking when he unbuttons his jeans because he can smell Scott, he can smell the musk and how his scent has changed so it's just pure _boy_ and he can smell a hint of the man Scott's already becoming. His fingers are still unsteady as they pulled the jeans down and then Scotts boxers and he just kneels there, in between Scott's outspread legs with the others cock just _inches_ from his mouth and Stiles can almost feel his mouth watering because he wants to know, he wants to know what it tastes like and how it'd feel.

He looks to Scott in question, and Scott only nods at him, dazed at the sight of his best friend on his knees and about to put his hot mouth on him. Scott knows just what that mouth can do, just how hot and succulet it is and if it's anything like kissing, Stiles would most likely be a pro at it.

He just stares at it at first, still a little unsure and still a little unconfident but when he feels his own cock give a little throb, but then Scott gives him an encouraging tap on his fabric covered ribs and flashes a wide if not a little bit lust tinged grin and Stiles feels his stomach flop.

Opening his mouth just a little, Stiles kisses the head of Scotts dick before widening even further and engulfing the entire head of it and Scott _growls_ and his hips buck up, making Stiles take a couple more inches of it and strong hands are intertwined in his hair and right now Stiles doesn't really give a shit because it's heavy and it's salty and it tastes like _Scott._

He sucks slightly before pulling off with a twist so only the head is in his mouth before repeating; and Scott is just so responsive beneath his ministrations, growling and grunting and almost _howling_ that Stiles can't stop the hand that snakes into his own pants and palms at his own dicks, not that he really wants to anyway.

"Stiles!" Scott's voice is rough and almost wrecked and his hips thrust upwards further into Stiles' mouth and almost chokes him and he backs of spluttering and coughing with tears in his eyes and Scott is looking at him with a sorry upon his lips but then Stiles is back there, with his lips wrapped around Scotts dick like it was meant to be in his mouth and he can feel the flexing of bunching of both his and Scotts stomaches and knows that their both about to come and at the moment, Stiles can't be bothered to be disgusted by the fact that he's going to allow Scott to come in his mouth because it just feels _right_.

Their release hits them at the same time, and Stiles' moaning whines make Scott arch up off the bed with a loud shout of '_Stiles_!' just before he comes and it tastes strange to Stiles, salty and bitter and heavy on his tongue.

When he weakly straddles a limp Scott, he hasn't swallowed yet and it's only when hes got his full attention does Stiles swallow and beneath him, he can feel Scott hardening up again, twitching weakly as does Stiles but they're both so _tired_ and they don't bother with any clothing, only strip off any remaining ones they do have.

Naked and snuggled up in bed, Scott spoons Stiles, Stiles' back to Scotts chest as he curls aroud him and he tries not to weakly thrust into Stiles' arse.

* * *

Things don't change, not really.

Not until they were fifteen at least.

* * *

They go all the way just a few weeks after Stiles turns sixteen and once again it's in Scott's house and Scotts bed. It had been an accident, they had been sleeping like they usually did with Scott spooning Stiles, face buried in the nape of his neck under the covers when Stiles had woken up to tiny little thrusts directed at his ass whilst nimble hands palmed Stiles' cock and he mouthed at the nape of Stiles' neck.

He had still been asleep.

But Stiles thrusting his hips backs and moaning quietly certainly roused him and he muttered a quiet "Stiles?" against the smooth skin of his neck, making Stiles shiver because Scott _knew_ how sensitive that piece of skin was and he was determined to take advtange off it, not that Stiles was particulary complaining. The tiny little thrusts didn't stop nor did the palming of his cock but Scotts head moved just so, so it was right by his ear and his hot breath slipped across Stiles' skin as he shivered, staining it like wine.

"Can-Can we go all the way?"

Stiles moaned, his back arching into Scotts hands and he let his body do all the talking because his brain had literally just became fried and all Stiles can feel is pleasure, pleasure and _oh my god_ -

Scott had used one, previously unnoticed hand to dig around beneath his pillow and he comes away with a small unopened bottle of lube that Stiles remembers buying on the sly because there was only so much two boys could use before they ran out. When Scott pulls it out and triumphantly shows it to Stiles, Stiles only laughs and makes some irrelevant remark about Scott having so much in common with the Boy Scouts. Scott only gives a punishing thrust with his hips against Stiles' rear before opening the tube and slicking his fingers.

There was never any question about who would bottom between them; they knew all about switching and bottoms and tops and had experimented more then what was probably strictly nessecary, but it had allowed them to get in touch with each other and themselves, Scott was too hard-headed and dominant to ever allow someone to 'mount' him whilst Stiles, while just as bull-headed was that of a softer nature, more of a people pleaser and liked being held down; it offered him a safe sense of security that he never wanted to let go of.

Gently rolling Stiles over onto his stomach, Scott hesitantly lay between his friends - boyfriends? - spread legs, hovering just over him and placing a slickened finger at his friends entrance.

"A-are you sure?" He questioned, his dick rock hard and plesure surging beneath his skin but wanting, _needing_ to know if Stiles was alright with this. In anwer, Stiles - having gagged himself with a wayward shirt - tilted his hips towards Scott who let out a growl before pressing a single digit to Stiles' entrance.

If there is one thing that Scott loves the most above Stiles, it's how responsive he is, his skin is sensitive and he bruises like a peach and he is always so ready to give, give, give and let someone take,take,take. But with this, this thing between them, it's not about who gives and who takes; it's about them and the feelings they inspire in each other, in this they both give and they both take and they both respond to each other, because they're each others worlds and Scott wouldn't have it any other way.

Stiles moans straight away when a finger breaches him and Scott has to force himself back as he feels the tight, wet warmth of his lover. They've done this before, with Stiles lay spread-eagled upon the bed and Scott hovering above him just so as his three fingers piston in and out of Stiles, who would always be so responsive, with his little moans and groans and whines and whimpers and Scott was always so hard pressed to stop and not take it any further.

"Scott," his voice is but a whisper, like a firefly upon the air and his head has turned, his ember eyes dark with lust and what Scott thinks is love as he stares down at Scott who is gently working him open so he can accept another finger. "Pl-Please!" His voice broke and his hips thrust forward and then back, not sure which to get friction from when another finger was added and Scott had to grit his teeth as his stomach pulsed and cock throbbed harshly as he felt how Stiles felt, all warm and wet and tight and it gave him a thrill to think he was the first to ever touch Stiles like this, he was the first to ever see Stiles like this, he was the only one Stiles ever trusted to see him lke this and if that wasn't an ego boost, then Scott didn't know what one was.

He strokes a hand down the back of Stiles back when he works in a third, making the other choke back a moan and curl his fists into the white sheets that Scott knows he'll have a hard time explaining to his mother but right now he doesn't care because this is _Stiles_.

When Stiles, wrecked and ragged and moaning and leaking precome everywhere, begs him Scott complies with him, he can just imagine what Stiles feels like, all lust and love and panic and trust all rolled into one package and Scott is probably sure that that is emphasised but thats how Scotts feeling.

But he shakes his head to get rid of such thoughts and when he aligns his slickened cock with Stiles' winking, loosened entrance he makes sure to press a kiss to the nape of Stiles sweaty neck before pushing in just an inch. Stiles goes ridge, body stiff and legs twitching as the first of Scott breaches him and Scott begins to inch forward only after Stiles has given the go ahead.

It was slow going, but when he is firmly seated inside a perpetually moaning and whining and whimpering Stiles is when he stops, hips pressed flush to Stiles bottom as Scott allows himself to lie length wise against Stiles' back, and they both moan as Scott reaches deeper inside of Stiles and at the way they both feel more intimate.

Before he does anything else, he places a sweaty hand ontop of the one that Stiles is gripping the sheet with and manages to loosen it before he slots his fingers into the gaps Stiles' fingers make and he likes the sharp press of Stiles' knuckles against his unprotective palm as he started to move.

He doesn't actually thrust at first, rather he makes more like little short, sharp jabs that make Stiles babble and whimper and clench around Scott. The jabs don't unseat Scott but it has the effort of making them feel even more intimate and even more closer and and gives them the added edge of eroticism as they lie there, the sheet covering them at the waist and hiding Scotts barely moving hips and as Scotts lips brush against the shaved hair of Stiles' head even as their hands clasp around each other as Scott forces these little 'uh,uh,uh' sounds from his lover and he loves the feeling of his bare cock against his bare partner; he knows they'll be okay, they're both virgins and have only ever messed around with each other and they know that it would've added that extra little kick.

"Sc-Scott," Stiles sounds _wrecked_ and he says it like Scott feels and it's only then does he allow his hips to part from Stiles' body, bucking backwards before thrusting forwards even more sharply then when he first did it. It forces a whimpering scream from Stiles that Scott shoudln't find so erotic.

Scott sets an almost brutal pace, but it still holds that little thought of romanticism as they continue holding hands and Scott is still bent over Stiles' back and it's the closest they'll ever get.

When they reach their completion, it's together and they share the same breath and the same kiss as they let go. Stiles has turned his head to the side and Scott catches his lips with his and it's once again short, sharp little jabs that make Stiles give out little moans everytime Scott hits his prostate. When they orgasm, it's with Scott still firmly seated inside Stiles and with both their hands entwined with each other.

They stay connected for a brief few minutes before Scott withdraws and Stles moans out slightly, knowing his arse will be burning tomorrow but not really caring. They don't bother cleaning themselves up, but rather Stiles allows Scott to spoon him again and if they feel closer then they've ever felt before, that's kind of a given.

But before they go to sleep, Scott makes sure his head is tucked into Stiles' shoulder with his lips by Stiles' ear and he whispered one sentence that drifts through the darkening room. "I love you,"

Scotts heart flies as Stiles' mouse-soft words whisper back to him; "I love you, too,"

* * *

They don't declare themselves as anything, but they'll hold hands and kiss in public and when Danny sees them, he gives them a smile that he usually only reserves for Jackson and if someone is ragging on them about being gay or anything, Danny is someone always mysteriously there with a glare for the other boys and a smile and a slap on the back for Scott and Stiles.

Especially Stiles which gets Scott all mixed up and possessive.

* * *

But it's when their sixteen when things go wrong.

So irreparably _wrong_.

* * *

When they're sixteen, Scott gets bitten by a werewolf and it's a daily struggle for him. It's a struggle for him to get use to everything, like his new senses and how much easier it is for him to do some things that he probably could never had done before. It all seemed like a dream.

Scott hates it, he thinks it's a curse but Stiles can't help but think that it makes Scott all the move beautiful; he thinks it makes sense because whilst Scott isn't really the sharpest tool in the shed, he's always had this animalistic grace and ferocity that is being brought out by the Lycanthropy and Stiles' heart always pounds when he notices Scotts golden eyes and lengthened fangs and claws because it shows the _true_ Scott, the man that Scott is truly becoming and it makes Stiles ache because it seems like he's the one being left behind, even if Scott always looks back for him and motions him.

But when you're running with wolves, you've got to be prepared to crash.

* * *

Things finally calm down after the Kanima debacle.

Jackson has finally become less of a douchebag, Danny has joined them as was his right as Jacksons best friend and Stiles has _definitely_ seen the looks he casts Derek - who Danny and Stiles still get a kick out of by calling Miguel - and Jackson and Lydia are so loved up and adorable that it's almsot sickening, so sickening it makes Stiles' dick want to shrivel up and crawl back into his body.

Erica and Boyd have come back, a little bloodied and a little bit scratched up but none worse for wear and Isaac had literally flung himself at the pair of them when Derek had first reintroduced them back into the pack, but Stiles knew that Scott could see the lingering tension and betrayal just beneath the surface and knew that they woudl have some serious grovelling to do, to both Derek _and_ Isaac.

Speaking of Isaac, Isaac is just like a cute little puppy with his heartbreaking eyes and wonderfully curly hair. Isaac has also attached himself somewhat fiercly to Stiles, almost like a child would his mother and would follow him around for days on end, with that look of respect that a child would usually reserve for their parents.

Speaking of parents, Peter had managed to sucessful court Sheriff Stilinski. When asked about it, Stiles had only answered with a grinningly said, in a firm voice; "I don't think I want to know,'.

Stiles and Scott hadn't minded, though Scott had made his usual foot-in-mouth comment. "You're a real mum now, Stiles!" For that, Stiles had made Scott sleep next to Derek for almsot a week, knowing that Derek snored worse then a breaking down tractor on a good day and like he was dying on a bad day. He knew that was punishment enough.

But as strange as it was, looking at Scott playfully teasing a pouting Isaac, Lydia curled up next to Jackson, both playing a came of Go Fish with Danny who was leaning against Boyd who was carelessly chatting with Erica whilst Peter braided her hair - Stiles had to blink twice at that, never again. _Never_ - Derek was being his usual sourwolf Alpha self but Stiles could see the precious look in his eye as he over looked the pack.

Shaking his head, Stiles let a fond smile slip over his lips before he staggered to sit next to Scott, only to be dragged in between him and Isaac, who flopped straight onto him whilst Scott forced Stiles to sit on his lap. Stiles laughed loudly and widely.

_This _was family.

* * *

"Stiles?" Scott whispers quietly, voice travelling like silk through the dark room of their bedroom in the renovated Hale House. Scott is once again spooning Stiles to his chest, and clutching one hand in his own strong one.

"-Ermh," Stiles snuffled for a moment, voice rough with sleep."Yes, Scott?" Scott was silent for a moment, before he reached over Stiles and rooted around in the top draw of the bed side cabinet. A single lamp cast a dim flare across the entire room. Scott withdrew a box which he kept careful hold off before flicking it open. Stiles gasped.

Inside it was an plain golden ring. The only decoration to be seen was two words; Scott&Stiles written in plain flowing script. But beneath that, was a long flat piece of leather, intricately carved with flowers and vines and intricately scripted in it was the words _Coniuge Lupus._

"Sc-Scott?" Stiles stuttered, hands fluttering.

"W-Will you mate with me?" Stiles did not speak for a moment, only closed the box quietly before placing the box on the side. But before Scott could get disheartened, Stiles turns in his arms and Stiles' arms are trapped between them but his palm is over Scotts heart and they are closer than ever before. Stiles bares his throat to his lover.

"I am already your mate,"

Scott gives a throaty growl before pressing his elongated fangs to Stiles cartoid point before unwrapping an arm from Stiles and grasping his lovers right arm, specifically his wrist.

He bites only lightly, enough for blood to well up and for it to scar when Scott licks a rough tongue over it. They settled back as they were, the mating complete in all honesty but Stiles feels even closer to Scott then he did before if it was possible as Scott spoons him from behind.

Scott holds Stiles even tighter than before and when he does his usual move of burying his face into the crook of Stiles' neck, he gives a pleased rumble at the fact that Stiles isn't just Stiles with a mixture of Scotts superficial scent. Rather, the two are intertwined and Scotts wolf rolls beneath his skin and longs to howl with pleasure.

They fall asleep like that, clutching each other tightly.

* * *

In the morning, they wake up to Isaac curled up in front of Stiles, feeling like they are the parents and Isaac is their child.

It is a wonderful feeling.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
